Remembering Sonny
by stars1029
Summary: The clouds above his head would always remind him of her. Rated T for anorexia/eating disorders, and suicide. Romance/Angst/Tragedy/Drama


**I know that this is probably the darkest piece I've written to date, but…it's just that it was raining when I did, and I was in a rather dark mood…so…enjoy! Haha. Read my other story, The Moral, for a more romantic, lighthearted short story!**

**This, by the way, is based upon All Time Low's song, Remembering Sunday.**

**Love, Lexa**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The 2 AM rain drenched his hair and expensive clothes, plastering them to his skin, but for once, in his drunken stupor, he didn't care. As he staggered home, Chad couldn't remember clearly the last time he truly cared about anything since…she died.

A crack in the sidewalk caused him to tumble to the ground, and due to his state, he was unable to get up. It's not like it would matter if he did, anyway. He couldn't remember his way home, and his gambling and drinking problems caused him to churn out more money than he made, therefore a cab was out of the question. The rain mixed with the blood from the fresh cut on his forehead.

The pain in his body growing worse, Chad managed to drag himself over to a pile of trash bags to lie on. He threw up twice over the distance of a few feet over, hacking as he gagged on the alcohol rushing up he throat and nose passages. His clothes would be ruined, but no one was home to care but him.

His head resting on what felt like coffee grounds through the bag, Chad attempted to remember the previous life he'd had, before he'd fallen, drunkenly, into the deep, dark hole that was his life, without a ladder to get himself out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"C'mon, Chad! There's PENGUINS!" Sonny shrieked wildly as she nimbly dodged the young children clambering by the fence at the zoo. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist, dragging her over to the next exhibit. She laughed loudly, planting a sloppy, wet kiss right on his cheek.

As she broke away and raced to go see the polar bears, he couldn't help but notice how thin and sallow she had become. She had always wanted to lose some weight, but he didn't like the look she would give when she saw the number on the scale (98.9, last time she had checked), or the way she refused to wear tight shirts, or the way she would point out every single flaw on her body, refusing to believe that it wasn't a reason to lose more weight. She even had started refusing to eat some days, and when she did, it was something ridiculous, like a quarter of a portion of fat free vanilla yogurt and a quarter of a cup of Cheerios. One time he had caught her doing sit-ups and crunches in the living room sometime after midnight.

Chad didn't like the changes he was seeing in her, and he was so scared that if she continued, he would lose her.

**0o0o0**

A month or so later, she was subsisting solely on water and, occasionally, a clementine and black coffee.

93.2

**0o0o0**

The feeding tube inserted in her body gave him a little bit of sick hope.

100.1

**0o0o0**

"Please eat normally, Sonny! Please! I don't want to lose you!"

"I want to live, really, I do, but…"

"But WHAT?"

"…How do you eat normally?"

87.6

**0o0o0**

The steady line of the monitor made him sick as he heard it. She'd always wanted to be that thin.

72.1

**0o0o0**

The clouds above his head would always remind him of her. Before she got sick, before the anorexia took over and took her life, they would lie in the grass and watch them pass by, letting the warm summer air and the scent of the flowers and grass fill them with life, the stray thoughts of marriage and children and a life together that was all their own, one to contemplate and build from the ground up together.

Now she was six feet under, the dirt pattering from the gravedigger's shovel onto the smooth wooden coffin.

The sunshine in the May morning mocked him, clashing sickeningly with the scratchy material of the black suit he wore.

She had always wanted a house with a porch swing and a white picket fence, and five beautiful babies, and a dog. Chad sorely regretted the times he had argued with her over getting a cat instead.

**0o0o0**

The life they'd wanted so dearly had slipped away from him as she had.

He laid a bouquet of sunflowers and daisies in front of the tombstone. It had been one year to date

"Allison "Sonny" Munroe.

Born: August 22nd, 1990

Died: May 18th, 2011

Wonderful Daughter, Actress, and Friend.

She will be sorely missed."

That night he drowned his sorrows in gin and whiskey, as the sky cried a flood with him.

**0o0o0**

Her next anniversary, he never went to drop the bouquet off at her grave. He was already passed out in bed, sleeping off a drinking and gambling binge.

The next day, Chad found out he was broke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was four years since she had died, and Chad knew, as he lay with his head on those coffee grounds, that he was a long way from that meadow, where innocent words of love were exchanged between them. A violent cough wracked his body, and as he spit out the phlegm coating his mouth, the dark spots contained within that could only be blood filled him with horror.

Subconsciously, he realized that he was looking at a severely abbreviated lifespan, but once the life had faded from her presence, his need to self-destruct right alongside her had only grown stronger.

Hands shaking, he pulled out the vial of pills, carefully measured out to put to sleep and never wake up. Chad examined the cylinders contained within, and, with frightening precision for a drunk, gulped them down simultaneously.

His heartbeat sped up; his head pounded. Then, all went black.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dark, I know, but I've been in an awful, dark mood and, out of my flood of writer's block, this just came pouring out. So…yea :)**


End file.
